


My Light

by witchybelle4u2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate myself, Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slush, What-If, Wishful Thinking, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybelle4u2/pseuds/witchybelle4u2
Summary: The Dark lingered, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. It waited, sleeping deep inside, patient as night waiting for the sun's inevitable fall. It let her believe she could be happy, that she could have everything she'd ever dreamed of...Then it snatched it all away and gloried in her descent.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Light

The Dark lingered, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. It waited, sleeping deep inside, patient as night waiting for the sun's inevitable fall. It let her believe she could be happy, that she could have everything she'd ever dreamed of...

Then it snatched it all away and gloried in her descent.

Surrounded by the corpses of everyone she had ever loved and lost, Rey felt the Dark drive away the last shreds of hope. Her limbs shook with electric power waiting for release. Her gums and jaws ached as her once bright smile twisted, deformed into something feral. Something cruel.

She turned that horrible smile on the world as she reached for her lightsaber. It burst to life in twin blades the color of blood.

“No!”

Rey woke with a strangled cry, the nightmare tangling around her like twisted sheets. Her heart pounded frantically against her chest. Sweat slicked her brow.

The terror still racing through her blood was so strong she nearly screamed when strong arms came around her.

“Hey,” Ben said sleepily, “bad dream?” He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck.

Ben’s nearness soothed Rey's rattled nerves. She relaxed into his embrace, soaking up the comfort he radiated through the Force.

“Mhm.”

He pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. “Sith nightmares again?” His breath tickled the sensitive flesh below her ear as his lips travelled up to lazily tease her earlobe.

Rey shivered but, this time, it wasn’t from fear. The dream started to fade as Ben’s hand dipped under the covers. He always knew how to distract her...

“Don’t you ever have them?” she asked. The question ended in an intake of breath as Ben's questing fingers found their mark.

“Nuh uh,” he replied, rolling Rey onto her back.

Her legs came up automatically to trap Ben between her thighs. “Why?” she wondered.

Ben had endured unimaginable horrors—and had perpetuated many more. How did he live with that? How did he sleep through the night when just the thought of straying to the Dark side haunted Rey? Was it her heritage? Was there something else wrong with her? Panic started to well up, despite Ben’s attentions.

He picked up on her feelings through their bond, catching her face between his large hands before her anxiety could peak.

“You want to know why I don’t have nightmares about the Dark Side?”

She nodded, terrified she’d embarrass herself if she tried to speak.

“Because I already gave into the darkness,” he told her, “and I made a LOUSY Sith.” The corners of his eyes creased. His laughter filled the small bedchamber.

Rey let herself join in. It was true, he _had_ made a lousy Sith. There was too much Light in him, always had been. And, she knew (even if fear made her forget sometimes,) there was too much Light in her too. It was what made them a perfect dyad; they were both equal parts light and dark.

The terror of the nightmare dissipated. Rey let it go. She gave it to the night, trusting in the Force to carry it far away.

“You really did!” she teased.

Ben feigned a hurt look. “Hey! You were terrified of me when we met,” he reminded her.

“I don't know about terrified,” she countered, “maybe a little nervous. You were... slightly imposing. For about five minutes.”

Rey let out a peal of laughter as Ben pinned her to the bed. “I’ll show you ‘slightly imposing’!” He dipped his head-

-and was brought up short by a wail from deeper in the house. They shared the sigh of sexually frustrated parents. Rey started to rise.

“I’ll get her,” Ben said. He dropped a quick kiss on Rey’s lips and went to tend to little Leia.

Rey’s heart swelled as she watched him go. Ben had never once grumbled about missed sleep. There was so much goodness in him; Rey doubted even he knew how much. Fear forgotten, Rey drifted off into a contented slumber.

***

Rey was sound asleep when Ben returned. He carefully eased his much larger frame under the covers and gently slid an arm around her waist. When he was certain he hadn't woken her, he finally whispered the answer to her question.

“The Dark doesn’t scare me anymore,” Ben confided to his sleeping wife. “Not since I found my Light.”

Then, he rested his head next to hers and spent the rest of the night listening to the cadence of her dreams through their bond, determined to chase away the Dark if it dared return.


End file.
